


[Podfic] The Law Runneth Forward and Back

by RsCreighton



Series: Podfic Broken Telephone 2017 - Chain 1 [6]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Avengers Vol. 3 (1998), Avengers: Red Zone, Capwolf, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: It's been three weeks since Tony saved Steve's life at Mount Rushmore, and they're not talking about it. It's going to drive Tony insane. But they've got bigger problems, because Nightshade has turned Steve into a werewolf. Again. And all Steve seems to want is to be near Tony.





	[Podfic] The Law Runneth Forward and Back

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Law Runneth Forward and Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665666) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



## The Law Runneth Forward & Back

  


**Author:** Sineala  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** Marvel  
  
**Pairing:** Steve/Tony  
  
**Rating:** Teen  & Up  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** It's been three weeks since Tony saved Steve's life at Mount Rushmore, and they're not talking about it. It's going to drive Tony insane. But they've got bigger problems, because Nightshade has turned Steve into a werewolf. Again. And all Steve seems to want is to be near Tony.  


## Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201709/%5bMCU%5d%20The%20Law%20Runneth%20Forward%20and%20Back.mp3)  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4665666#main) | **Wordcount:** 11,798  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201709/%5bMCU%5d%20The%20Law%20Runneth%20Forward%20and%20Back.mp3) | **Size:** 73.4 MB | **Duration:** 1:20:14  

  
---  
  
 

 


End file.
